


Lightning Bug and The Claw

by FreshBrains



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Exchange Gifts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Violence, POV Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They called me your <i>sidekick</i>,” Erica said, lip curled in distaste. “That’s so rude! I’m the one who pushed the She-Wolf off the damn roof.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bug and The Claw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murphysarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysarc/gifts).



> This is one of three fics written for my lovely giftee, ardencxo. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Braeden/Derek is mentioned in passing. Minor use of ableist language.

“Your turn,” Erica groaned from below, her blonde hair a golden splash against the wet concrete of the sidewalk. “I’m gonna need a minute, babe.”

Kira nodded, eyes still trained on Kali, who was poised to strike at the edge of the roof. The She-Wolf was the last survivor of the Alpha Pack—two dead, one turned to Good, one given a second chance—and the one Erica despised the most. And who could blame her if a month spent trapped in a bank vault without the moon in her blood made her just a tiny bit vengeful?

And since Kira went where Erica went and hated who Erica hated, Kali was looking primed for a good, hard kick in the teeth, and Kira wanted to be the one to give it to her. Kira glanced down at Erica, who’d taken a hard fall off the roof but was already well on the healing track, and nodded.

 _Love you,_ Erica mouthed with a wink, and Kira grinned.

“Aw, is that love I smell?” Kali’s voice dripped with sarcasm and she sauntered closer to Kira, the hideous claws on her toes clicking against the gravel on the roof. “How nauseating.”

Kira inhaled deeply, feeling energy gather in her chest and stomach and swelling out to her hands. The rows of spotlights on the roof exploded in bursts of sparks, startling Kali out of her mocking. “Three options,” Kira said, feeling her eyes glow like gems in the night. “One, you give up right now and let Sheriff Stilinski take you into the station.”

Kali scoffed. “And the other two options?”

“The sparks,” Kira said, balling her fists and making energy crackle in the air, “or the sword.” She felt the cold steel on her hip, ready to be used—but only if she really, _really_ needed it.

A tense rift formed between them. Kali’s throat bobbed; sweat beaded on her forehead. “No offense, sweetheart, but you and Blondie aren’t exactly Blue and Scar. Why should I be afraid of you?”

“Because we’re two pissed-off bitches who just want to go home and _sleep_ ,” Erica growled, claws digging into the cement edge of the roof. Before Kira could slip in her own witty one-liner, Erica barreled towards Kali, catching her by the waist and twirling her off the roof without smudging her eyeliner.

Kira gasped, reaching out towards her girlfriend. “Erica, did you just—“

“Nice one, Reyes,” Sheriff Stilinski called up to the roof, and the night sky lit up with red and blue flashing lights. Erica hurried to the other side of the roof and laughed when she saw Kali groaning on top of a parked ambulance, tucked safely inside a deep werewolf-shaped crater. The Sheriff coughed. “I mean, masked crusader. Night prowler. Whatever.”

“No problem, Sheriff S,” Erica said sweetly, lacing her fingers through Kira’s. “Make sure you give her a sturdy pair of shoes in jail, okay?”

Kira shook her head in awe. When they first started going out at night, making sure Beacon Hills was safe and sound, she realized quickly how well Erica was suited for crime-fighting. She was all flashy takedowns and cool repartee while Kira was often too nervous to even put a scratch on a criminal or get captured by a reporter. “You’re _nuts,_ ” she said, staring at her perfect, gorgeous girlfriend.

“I know,” Erica said, preening and leaning in for a victory kiss.

*

Kira rolled out of bed the next morning with a bruise on her hip, a mighty need for coffee and a cinnamon-raisin bagel, and _Lightning Bug and the Claw Take Down the She-Wolf…and Take a Moment for a Celebratory Kiss_ trending as a headline on Facebook.

“Well, that settles it,” Erica said with a yawn, running her hands through her long, tangled hair. “We’re superheroes. They named us.”

“At least my name is sort of cute,” Kira said, grimacing a little as she scrolled down the article on her phone. “I guess.” She turned red as she scanned the various quotes and blurry pictures of them at their alma mater, taking down one of many baddies that plagued the area ever since Derek and Braeden (or, as the media dubbed them, Blue and Scar) hauled ass down to SoCal to make out and fight beach-related crime.

Erica, despite the jarring early-hour news, was brimming with malicious joy. “Oh, don’t frown, my little Lightning Bug. That means we’re getting noticed.” She wrapped her arms around Kira’s waist, burying her face in Kira’s sweet-smelling neck.

Leaning back into Erica’s warm embrace, Kira couldn’t help but laugh as Erica nibbled on her ear. “You’re just smiling because they named you The Claw. How cool is that?”

“Hella cool,” Erica said smugly. She hopped up on the countertop to finish her bowl of Fruity Pebbles, despite that fact that Kira hated when she did that. “Lightning Bug and the Claw. I must admit, we sound like a shitty indie band.”

“I sound like a children’s toy,” Kira joked, putting on the coffee. “I bet you anything Lydia is already on her way over.” Her hazelnut-scented calm was soon interrupted by Erica’s indignant squawk, accompanied by her coughing on her cereal.

“They called me your _sidekick_ ,” Erica said, lip curled in distaste. “That’s so rude! I’m the one who pushed the She-Wolf off the damn roof.”

Kira shrugged, unfazed. “They just want a good headline. In a week, things will die down.” Even though it didn’t bother her, she knew it was hard on Erica, not getting any recognition. Before getting the bite and becoming the fastest, toughest werewolf in the state, Erica was just a shy high school kid who nobody looked twice at. This was her time to shine. “But maybe we should go out again tonight. Just in case.”

Erica pouted for another second before snuggling next to Kira, leeching the heat off her coffee cup as she nosed at Kira’s neck. “I heard the Void is back in town. We should check it out.”

Kira grinned, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Anything for my partner in crime.”


End file.
